Found You
by Tsuyoigirl
Summary: "Entah kenapa… hari-hariku telah berubah. Semenjak ada seseorang yang menemaniku, aku menjadi nyaman. Setiap aku bersamanya,aku berasa benar-benar ini adalah hidupku…. Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi sepertinya perasaan ini akan tetap abadi, selamaku pendam semuanya tidak akan terpenuhi, dan sampai waktupun tiba… aku menemukanmu, Lucy…"


**FOUND YOU**

**Story by : dedarkbluetwo**

_( Hey guys, ini FF pertama saya lhoo jadi saya mau post FF terdahulu saya._

_jadi, maaf jika ada yg typo atau semacamnya. karena dulu saya baru mengenal_

_fanfiction. mohon kerjasamanya, dan selamat membaca :D )_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

_Di Fairy Tail.._

"Hey Gray! Awas kau lelaki mesum!" ucap laki-laki berambut pink emosi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil mesum,bastard?!" balas laki-laki yang dipanggil Gray.

"Gray,errrr awas kau! Karyuu no Tekken!" laki-laki itu mengeluarkan api dan membentuk sebuah tinjuan.

"Natsu,rasakan ini! Ice Make Nakkuru!" Gray membuka bajunya dan mengeluarkan es ke arah laki-laki berambut pink yang dipanggil Natsu.

"Rasakan ini.. kyat kyat rasakan ini.. kau kalah gray!"

"Rasakan ini.. kyat natsu kau kalah!" Gray dan Natsu saling menghantam pukulan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

JEDEG.. JEDEG..

suara pukulan menghantam perut Gray dan Natsu yang membuat mereka tersungkur lemah

"A-aaa.." Natsu terjatuh lemah dilantai

"A-arghh" Gray terjatuh dan menimpa Natsu

"Gray,Natsu!" suara dingin yang familiar membuat Natsu dan Gray ketakutan dan berpelukan

"E-ehh?" Natsu dan Gray gemetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap.. tap..

Suara langkah kaki baju besi milik perempuan itu terdengar,mengabaikan Natsu dan Gray yang kian masih berpelukan. Kemudian ia duduk disalah satu kursi counter. Natsu dan Gray pun terdiam dan saling menatap muka, Lalu melemparkan pandangan jijik ke satu sama lain dan melepas pelukannya.

Perempuan itu duduk tenang dengan santai,bajunya yang terbuat dari besi menyelimuti badannya. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia memakan kue keju dengan lahap dan menghambiskannya.

_Habis... _batin perempuan berbaju besi itu.

ia berdiri dari bangku,berjalan lurus dan meanatap sekeliling. _Datar..._

"Hey Erza!" sapa Natsu kepada perempuan berbaju besi yang dipanggil Erza. perempuan berbaju besi itupun menghentikan langkahnya. berasa terpanggil,ia menoleh.

"hn?" Erza melihat kearah Natsu

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Geram Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya kedepan.

Erza menatap Natsu dengan lekat dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan tatapan dingin yang masih terpampang diwajah cantiknya.

"Hoy Erza! Kenapa kau juga menghajarku?" Gray menambahkan.

Erza menatap kedua laki-laki didepannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi… Mau kalian apa?!" Geram Erza sambil mendekatkan muka kearah Natsu dan Gray.

"Hi-hihh.. g-gomen ne gomen!" seru Natsu dan Gray bersamaan dan mohon ampun.

BRAKK!

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar,semua orangpun menatap kaget kearah pintu. Dan…

"Hai…. Ohayou Minna-san!" seorang gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir memasuki Fairy Tail. Dengan santai, dia tersenyum kesemua orang yang berada di dalam dan berjalan kearah Mirajane sang penjaga counter.

"Hai Lucy.."

"Oh Lucy.."

"Ahh kau memang selalu tampil sexy Lucy.."

"_Lu-chan!_"

"Ohayou mou Lucy.." sapa orang-orang kepada gadis yang bernama Lucy.

_Lucy Heartfilia._ Gadis manis pendatang baru di Fairy Tail yang datang bersama Natsu dan Happy.

"Lucy.." kucing biru bernama Happy terbang kearah Lucy dan memeluknya.

"Aaa Happy.." Lucy membalas elukan Happy.

"Oh hoy, Lucy.." Gray berjalan kearah Lucy

"Halo Gray.." Lucy tersenyum manis. " Aaa Erza!" Lucy menyeringai karena melihat Erza yang terlah berada didepannya.

"Hn.." Erza mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_e-etto… L-lucy… _batin natsu dalam hati setelah melihat Lucy yang membuat pipinya menjadi memerah. Natsu berjalan kearah Lucy. dengan tampang grogi, ia berusaha untuk tidak tampil aneh didepan Lucy.

"H-hoi, Lucy.." Natsu terbata-bata dan mencoba tersenyum.

_A-argghh apa-apaan ini? _Gerutu Natsu kesal dalam hati. _Kenapa aku seperti ini?_

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan terbelalak kaget. Lucy mencoba tersenyum dan menyapanya.

"oh h-hai.. Natsu.." Lucy mengibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum hangat.

_A-aku.. kenapa jadi seperti ini.. e-etto.. aaa! Jangan Lucy, dia teman se-tim mu… ku harap mukaku tidak mememrah.. _Batin lucy dan mengelus pipinya.

PLAAK!

Erza mendorong kepala Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan, sehingga mereka berdua terbentur satu sama lain.

"A-Aduduh.." Natsu mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"A-aawh.. E-Erza!" Lucy juga mengelus kepalanya karena sakit akibat benturan tadi.

Erza tersenyum licik, memerhatikan Natsu dan Lucy bergantian.  
Berasa aneh karena diperhatikan, Natsu dan Lucy menatap Erza dengan bingung.

"Apa?" Lucy dan Natsu berkata secara bersamaan.

Erza menatap mereka dengan muka datar. Dia mengankat bahu tanda tidak tau. Mirajane yang melihat kejadian itu langsung terkekeh pelan.

"Semuanya! tolong perhatiannya!" master Makarov berbicara dengan nada tegas.

"Kali ini,kita kedatangan anggota baru. perkenalkan, dia adalah Juvia Lockser. Bagaimana,cantik bukan?" master Makarov menunjuk seorang perempuan yang berada disampingnya.

"D-dia..." Natsu terbata-bata  
"bukankah dia dari phantom lord?" seru Gray dengan nada bingung.

_Hihihi.. Gray-sama.. akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu. aaa.. Gray-sama! _Juvia menghayal dalam hati.

"Hai.. Aku Juvia Lockser. um, Juvia.. Juvia bukan musuh kalian lagi sekarang." Juvia tersenyum cerah.

"Aaaa Juvia! Aku..." kata-kata Lucy terpotong.

"Kau... kau rival Juvia. kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Gray-sama dari Juvia... Gray-sama milik Juvia. Juvia cinta dia!" Juvia melotot ke arah Lucy.

"A-aa.. dia menuduhku.." jawab Lucy kikuk dan tersenyum ragu.

"ahh, jadi kau benar-benar bergabung yah?" tanya Gray kepada Juvia.

Juvia tersenyum dan merona merah. _G-Gray-sama.. kau mengerti aku... _

"A-aah iya, tentu" Juvia tersenyum manis kepada Gray.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu.." Gray tersenyum kecil. senyuman itu bisa langsung membuat Juvia merona merah dan kembali berhayal tentang Gray.

Fairy Tail adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. semua orang yang berada didalamnya sedang asik bercanda riya,tertawa, dan berkumpul satu sama lain. Tempat yang sangat spektakuler. orang-orang didalamnya juga memiliki magic yang berbeda, bahkan kebiasaanyapun berbeda-beda. Contohnya ada Natsu dan Gray yang sering berkelahi, Cana Alberona yang suka minum bir, Erza Scarlet yang suka memakan kue, Wakaba yang suka merokok, dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"baiklah,Guild ini semakin banyak. aku tambah bersemangat. inilah kami, anggota Fairy Tail!" Natsu menyemangakti anggota Fairy Tail dan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Yeah, FAIRY TAIL!" semua orang di Fairy Tail ikut bersemangat dan mengacungkan tangan.

**Lucy POV**

_Ibu.. kau tau? hari ini sangatlah menyenangkan. mulai dari aku bersama team ku, dan masuknya anggota baru yaitu Juvia Locksar. dia gadis yang berasal dari phantom lord, yang awanya adalah musuh ari Fairy Tail. tetapi, mungkin dia gadis yang baik.. dan sepertinya dia menyukai Gray. hah, bahkan akupun sempat dituduh.. andaikan kau masih disini bu, aku akan mengirimkan semua_ ceritaku_ kepadamu dan berharap kau membacanya.._

_tapi, kami-sama telah menjagamu dengan baik, kau tenang disana.. disurga. dengan begitu aku tidak perlu panik dan tidak perlu khawatir. semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena kami-sama menjagamu dan melindungi ku.. begitu juga teamku dan teman-teman di Fairy Tail.._

Aku menulis sebuah surat dikertas yang kosong. kebiasaanku adalah menulis sebuah pengalaman yang mengesankan bagiku. Aku ini merupakan pengarang. bisa dibilang hobiku adalah menulis dan mengarang. mungkin suatu saat nanti, aku bisa menjdi penulis.

"haft... selesai." Aku meletakan pulpenku disamping kertas. aku membaca dan melihat tulisan yang aku buat. Aku bersender dikursi. berasa lelah, akupun beriri dan berjalan kearah kamar.

"Aku mau tidur... ku harap aku bisa tenang dan tidak mimpi yang aneh-aneh." Gumamku. Akupun beranjak ke tempat tidur dan berbaring. aku merapatkan badanku dengan selimut, tidak lama aku tertidur dengan pulas.

Didalam mimpi...

_"Aaa indah sekali.." aku berjalan kearah pohon nan besar juga indah. melihat sekeliling taman yang diliputi cahaya lentera. banyak orang-orang yang berdansa ditengahnya malam. Aku tersenyum singkat. merasa nyaman akan suasana, aku duduk dan bersender di bawah pohon indah nan besar. aku memeramkan kedua mataku, menghayati akan suasana yang berada didepanku. hening.. sunyi.. tentram.. cuma suara lagu yang terdengar ditelingaku._

_aku membuka kedua mataku, aku melihat kekanan kiri karena semua orang yang berdansa di tengah-tengah sekarang mengubah posisinya menjadi di samping kiri dan kanan. berasa bingung, aku mengamati tempat ini dengan seksama. kedua mataku menyipit melihat seseorang yang berjalan kearahku, kemudian mataku terbelalak ketika menyadari seseorang yang aku kenal._

_orang itu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. dengan tatapan ragu, aku menggenggam tangannya. berdansalah berdua aku dengannya, lampu sorot ditaman menyorot kami berdua. orang-orang yang melihat kami menatap kami dengan takjub dan terkesima. Aku melihat wajah orang tersebut, orang itu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum hangat._

_Tampan... batin ku dalam hati setelah mengamati wajah orang tersebut._

_"Lucy..." bisik orang itu ketelingaku pelan nan lembut._

_"Y-ya... Natsu?" berdetaklah jantungku dengan cepat ketika menyebut nama orang tersebut. orang itu menatap kedua mataku dengan tatapan lembut._

_"Mau kah kau..." _

mimpi tersebut terpotong karena aku tersadar dari tidurku. Aku terbangun dan duduk dipinggir kasur dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku karena bermimpi aneh.

"K-kya... kenapa aku mimpi itu? hooo baka Lucy! baka baka! haah... NATSU?!" aku memasang muka kesal dan jengkel dikalimat yang sedikit aku tekankan.

_Haft... sadarlah Lucy…__aku_menghembuskan nafas frustasi. aku melirik kearah jam yang terpampang didinding

_Sudah jam .30. sebaiknya aku mandi.._

Aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan mengambil handukku. Akupun segera mandi, dan membersihkan badanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah, sudah selesia." Aku melihat diriku di cermin. aku tersenyum kecil meliaht diriku yang menurutku penampilanku sudah bagus. Aku mengamati rambutku. berasa kurang, aku menggunakan magicku untuk meminta bantuan.

"Gerbang kepiting raksaksa, aku buka kau... Cancer!"

terbukalah gerbang kepiting, dan munculah seorang manusia kepiting yang memegang gunting

"Lucy, model rambut apakah yang kau inginkan hari ini... ebi?"

"Ahh terserah kau sajalah, yang penting tolong buat rambutku seindah mungkin ya" aku tersenyum.

Cancerpun menggunting dan menata rambutku dengan rapih dan indah, menyusunnya dengan bagus dan mempercantik diriku. Aku melihat diriku kecermin,bergaya dengan membelak-belokan kepalaku.

"indah.." Aku tersenyum "Arigatou gozaimasu Cancer, sekarang kembali lah.." lanjutku sambil berbicara kepada Cancer. Cancerpun menghilang, Aku menggantungkan kunciku disamping celanaku. Aku melihat keluar jendela, memperhatikan langit sore yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi gelap.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah cantiku, membuatku menikmati dan memeramkan mataku. Aku bertopang dagu di jendela, membiarkan angin malam yang terus menyentuh lembut pipiku. _Lucy…_ aku membuka kedua mataku, aku berasa ada seseorang yang memanggil diriku. Ku lihat kearah kanan dan kiri, mencari sumber suara tersebut. Tapi yang aku dapatkan, hanyalah _Nihil…_

_Abaikan Lucy.. abaikan…. Suara itu…. Hah, mengganggu saja_. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Mencoba mengabaikan dan tidak berfikir yang macam-macam, aku berniat untuk jalan-jalan. Aku berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari rumahku. Aku pergi mengunjungi taman, kulihat sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalir. Dedaunan dipohon yang besar berjatuhan.

Tak lupa, langit malam dan bintang-bintang menghiasi tempat ini. Kulihat sebuah ayunan yang kosong, aku duduk dan bermain diayunan tersebut. Ku ayunkan ayunan itu, aku menatap rerumputan hijau yang terjejer rapih dibawah kakiku. Sendiri… hanya ditemani langit malam dan jangkrik yg berbunyi disekeliling taman. Berasa aneh, aku merasa ayunan yang aku main terayun sedikit cepat. Selain itu,aku juga berasa ada seseorang yang mengayunkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sendiri disini?" suara familiar milik seseorang terdengar di belakang telingaku. Aku melihat kebelakang dan mataku terbelalak saat mendapati Natsu yang telah berada dibelakangku. Entah kenapa, melihat laki-laki ini saja dibelakangku membuat jantungku berdegup sangan kencang. Aku memegang dadaku untuk jaga-jaga siapa tau jantungku tidak lepas. Dengan susah payah dan berjaga-jaga agar mukaku tidak memerah didepannya, akupun membuka mulutu untuk berbicara.

"Yah.. begitulah.." aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Natsu dan menunduk. Kemudian, aku berasa bahwa bahuku telah dipegang olehnya. Aku mendongak untuk melihat keadaan dan mendapatkan Natsu tengah bersetumpu didepanku. Matanya yang hitam menatap halus dan lembut kearahh kedua mataku. tangannya yang kekar kian bertopang dagu di kedua pahaku. Dengn bingung, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan berbicara..

"Kenapa?" Natsu tidak merespond. Ia masih mengamatiku dengan lembut. Sampai satu tarikan cepat telah membuat badanku tertarik. Aku terjatuh dari ayunan dan membuat diriku memeluknya. Aku tersentak dan cepat-cepat memundurkan badanku.

"A-aa e-etto… g-gomen ne. kenapa kau menarikku tadi?" Aku terbata-bata sambil menahan rasa malu yang mendalam.  
Aku hanya mendengar tarikan nafas dan hembusan nafas darinya. _Tidak direspond… apa-apaan maksudnya? _

"Entahlah,Lucy. Aku sendiri juga tidak tau.. hehe" Natsu menggaruk belakang lehernya yang terlihat tidak gatal.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang berbicara, beberapa menit hanya hening yang menyelimuti kami berdua. Kami saling melamun satu sama lain. Yang sepertinya terliaht sedang sibuk dalam pikirannya melihat sekeliling taman dengan santai. Dengan tidak sengaja, aku menyentuh tangan Natsu yang sejajar denganku kini telah berada dibawah tanganku. Aku melihat kearah tangan kami yang saling bersentuhan. karena sadar, aku cepat-cepat menarik kembali tanganku dan memegangnya.

Aku melihat kearahnya. Kini Natsu sedang melihat kearahku lagi, ia mengamati mukaku dan seluruh badanku. Respondku hanyalah mengangkat sebelah alisku yang bertanda bingung. Elusan pelan yang mendarat dipipi kiriku membuatku tersentak. Tak lama setelah itu, mulailah jari-jari yang memainkan ujung rambutku elusan pelan dan sentuhan itu telah membuatku merona merah.

"Hey…" Natsu berkata pelan. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan terdengar menenangkanku. Aku melihatnya yang sepertinya wajahnya terlihat merona.

"hm? Kenapa?" balasku datar. Beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban. Hanya angin sepoi-sepoi yang menemaniku didetik-detik itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Natsu melanjutkan

"Kau.. terlihat… cantik,Lucy" Ia mengucapkannya dengan nada terputus-putus dan menyeringai. Dan… _blush.._ memerahlah mukaku. Karena tidak ingin menunjukan kekikukanku, aku menjawabnya semampuku.

"haha, Arigatou gozaimasu!" Aku tersenyum yang membuat kedua mataku membentuk huruf n. kemudian aku merapikan rambutku yang masih dipegang olehnya. Kerena sentuhan tanganku dirambutku, sepertinya itu membuatnya tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku.

"Kau sendirian disini,Natsu? Ngomong-ngomong.. dimana Happy?" aku celingak-celinguk sambil menatap sekeliling. Tapi tidak sama sekali aku mendapatkan makhluk biru kecil itu.

"Tidak, tadi aku juga sedang mencarinya disekitar sini. Tapi yang aku lihat hanyalah kau,Lucy" katanya datar. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, Natsu berdiri didepanku dan mengulurkan tangannya..

"Sini, ikutlah.." ajaknya kepadaku. Aku meraih tangannya dan berdiri. Kemudian, ia menariku dengan sedikit berlari yang membuatku ikut berlari-lari kecil. Dia membawaku kejembatan yang dipenuhi pohon sakura. Setelah kami sampai dijembatan, ia menyapaku dan menunjukan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Lucy,Lihatlah ini.." katanya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Aku memperhatikannya, dia mengeluarkan api dari tangannya dan menembak api tersebut kearah langit malam yang terlihat sunyi.

JEDUAR! JEDUAR!

Suara kembang api berwarna merah bermunculan diatas langit,membuatku mendongak dan terkesima. Aku melihatnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu aku menatap Natsu yang sudah tersenyum manis kearahku. Aku membalas senyumannya. _Ini… benar-benar menakjubkan…._

_"Arigatou.. gozaimasu Natsu, ini… benar-benar menakjubkan!" Entah kenapa aku langsung memeluknya. Hening sejenak, dia membalas pelukanku._

_"Douitashimashite…" katanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu berakhir, aku kemudian pulang dan berganti baju mengenakan piayama. Kemudian aku berjalan kearah meja balajarku untuk menulis semua pengalamanku.

"_Huwahh… hari ini menyenangkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hari ini begitu indah. Entahlah, tapi aku rasa hari ini benar-benar hari yang bahagia untukku. Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi sepertinya mimpiku tadi sedikit kenyataan. Walaupun awalnya aku heran dengan mimpiku. Malam ini, lumayan penuh aku menghabiskan malam bersama Natsu Dragneel. Awalnya aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya. Awalnya kukira, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan atau bayan-bayangku. Tapi nyatanya, Natsu memang ada ditaman itu dan menemaniku._

_Entah, aku tidak tau apa ini. Kalau boleh jujur,aku nyaman bersamanya. Bersama Natsu semalam saja… bisa membuatku maju,membuat hidupku terkesan dan sedikit berwarna. Mungkin tadi aku sesekali kikuk didepannya dan bertingkah bodoh telah membuat mukaku menjadi merona. Kenapa aku bisa seperti itu? Tidak tau, mungkindari cara dia memainkan jarinya diujung rambutku dan mengelus pipi kiriku pelan.._

_Selain itu, Natsu juga mengajakku ke jembatan yang berada didekat pohon Sakura. Dan setelah itu, dia menunjukanku sesuatu. Sesuatu yang…. Menurutku sangat indah untuk dilihat. Ia menunjukanku sebuah kembang api berwarna merah yang sangat bagus. Momen ini… tidak bisa aku lupakan. Karena… ini terlalu indah untuk aku lupakan. Kami-sama…. Kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang jika berada disebalahnya? E-etto… aku harap ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh"_

Aku meletakan pulpenku disamping kertas yang telah aku tulis. Aku menatap kertas itu dengan raut wajah yang gembira. _Hoamm.._aku mengantuk karena lelah. Aku bangkit dari meja belajarku dan berjalan kearah tempat tidurku. _Hari ini lelah,tapi menyenangkan…_ benakku. Aku berbaring dan mematikan lampu. _Untuk besok memulai aktifitas baru.. selamat tidur,dan bermimpi indah.._

**Natsu POV**

Aku menghembuskan nafasku, entah bagaimana aku tiba-tiba berasa lelah akan siang hari ini. Aku ingin bersantai menikmati siang hari dan menunggu langit sore. _Pohon besar.._ aku berjalan kearah pohon besar itu-membaringkan diriku dibawah pohon rindang itu, dan membiarkan angin menerpa seluruh badanku. Aku meletakan salah satu tanganku untuk menutupi mata. Aku menguap dan sedikit memeramkan mataku,samar-samar… aku mendengar ada yang menyebut namaku.

"Natsu….!" Suara familiar terdengar jelas begitu suaranya mendekat kearahku. Aku membuka mataku dan duduk bersender dipohon. _Ternyata dia.._ batinku mengamatinya. Kucing kecil dan berwarna biru mengahmpiriku. Ia terbang kearahku sambil sesekali mengibaskan ekornya. Aku tersenyum gembira setelah melihatnya, kemudian ku sapalah dia…

"Yo, Happy! Ada apa?" kucing kecil yang dipanggil Happy itu hanya meliaht ku dengan pandangan imut. Matanya yang besar juga lucu membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Tak lama setelah itu, ia mulai berkata..

"Natsu tidur.." ia memasang muka imut, dia melihat sekeliling yang kelihatannya sedang mencari-cari seseorang. "Aaa dimana Lucy,Natsu?" tatapannya terlihat bingung dan sedikit ada pancaran rasa memelas. _Lucy…_ entahlah, kenapa semua orang-orang di Fairy Tail menanyakan Lucy padaku? Heh, aku saja tidak tau. Tapi mendengar namanya.. aku berasa senang entah karna apa.

"Lucy? Bukannya dia sudah pulang lebih dulu?" kataku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"souka.." Happy hanya merenung. Berasa aneh dengan sikapnya, aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa.." Happy tersenyum kecil.

"Souka, baiklah!" Aku tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Aye,sir!" ucapnya dengan dialog yang biasa ia ucapkan. "Natsu.. gomen ne aku harus pergi.." Happy berkata pelan. "Ah baiklah, tidak apa-apa.." Aku membuat senyuman lebar yang membuat deretan gigi putihku terpampang rapih.

Aku melihat Happy mulai pergi, samar-samar penglihatanku begitu ia mulai menjauh dan tidak terlihat. Yah, tinggalah aku seorang disini. Tidak ada orang lain yang menemaniku atau orang yang berlalu lalang. Karena sepi, aku mulai mengantuk dan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu... Natsu..." suara halus terdengar. tegur sapa seorang gadis yang lembut membangunkan tidurku. aku membuka mataku sedikit, karena silaunya cahaya langit yang menjelang sore. _Mirajane.. kenapa dia kesini? _

"Ya, kenapa Mira?" aku bertanya sambil menggosok-gosakan mataku yang terlihat sehabis bangun tidur.

Mira mengacungkan secarik kertas,dan memberikannya kepadaku.  
"Datanglah.. besok malam di taman Rainbow Sakura" Mirajane tersenyum lembut kearahku,dan ia pergi meninggalkanku. aku menerima secarik kertas tesebut dan membacanya setelah Mirajane pergi.

"Pesta Dansa… wah, aku akan ikut! Haha. Tapi mau berdansa dengan siapa? " aku menggaruk kepalaku dengan tampang bodoh.

"Tak apalah, yang penting aku datang" aku menyelipkan kertas tersebut di saku celanaku.

Aku berdiri, menepuk-menepukan tangan dipantat untuk membersigkan debu yang mnegotori celana. Kemudian, aku berjalan ke guild tak lupa ditemani oleh hembusan angin yang membuat slayer dileherku berterbangan.

_Setiba Di Fairy Tail.._

"Hey Minna!" aku mendobrak pintu masuk Fairy Tail dan menyapa teman-temanku. Kemudian, datanglah seorang laki-laki mesum yang kerjaannya bertelanjang dada dengan marah-marah kearahku. _Hafftt.. _aku menghembuskan nafas karena malas berurusan dengannya.

"Hey, Bastard! Jangan membanting pintu!" ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bastard, mesum?!" balasku dengan amarah yang serupa. Jangan salah, beginilah kebiasaan kami berdua yang selalu berkelahi tanpa henti. Kenapa? Karena kami berdua adalah Rival dari awal masuk Fairy Tail.

"Rasakan ini Natsu!" laki-laki itu merobek bajunya dan mengeluarkan es dari tangannya.

"Gray, pakaianmu!" tegur Cana Alberona yang sedang meminum bir di counter. Gray hanya menutupi badannya yang bertelanjang dada dan tidak jadi melawanku.

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang mengartikan _hei.. kita belum selesai!_ Itu. Aku hanya berjalan lurus kea rah Mirajane dan mengabaikan Gray.

"Hei Mira, Aku ikut pesta dansa itu ne!" aku tersenyum dengan pose senyum andalan ku.

"Wah.. baguslah kalau begitu Natsu!" Mirajane tersenyum "Lalu, dengan siapa kau akan berdansa?" lanjutnya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal,dan memikirkan hal tersebut.  
"Memangnya harus dengan seseorang yah?" aku bertanya bingung.

"Tentu, namanya saja adalah pesta dansa, kau disana mau berdansa dengan siapa memang? Hah, kau ini.. haha" Mirajane tertawa kecil. "tapi kalau tidak punya pasangan tidak apa-apa, siapa tau ada yang sendiri nanti.." lanjut Mira lagi.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerti. Aku berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temanku sampai hari mulai gelap. Semua orang yang berada didalm sini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Erzapun seorang perempuan yang biasa dingin, ikut tertawa. Aku tersenyum kecil karena mengamati semuanya. kulihat sekeliling, semua team berkumpul dan berbincang. Akupun mengamati teamku.

_Erza Scarlet..  
Gray Fullbuster.._

Dan…. Tunggu, ada yang kurang. Ya, kurasa aku yakin kalau ada yang kurang. Lucy? Kemana dia? Biasanya dia ada disini. Dan.. dimana Happy? Hah, dasar kucing itu merepotkan saja.

Gerutuku dalam hati dan menghembuskan nafas. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dan menghirup udara malam. Sekaligus mencari Happy..

Tak lama setelah aku hampir mendekatkan pintu, seseorang memanggilku

"Mau kemana kau Natsu?" Aku menoleh kearahnya dan menggerakan daguku kedepan.

"Ingin mencari seseorang…" kemudian aku lanjutkan langkahku sampai keluar pintu. Samar-samar sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang dari ambang into, aku mendengar suara Makao yang berbincang "_sepertinya ia mencari Lucy.." _tidak ingin mengurusinya, aku melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Diperjalanan.._

Aku mengitari sekitar rumah-rumah yang berada dikawasan Magnolia,Fiore. Tetapi, aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan kucing kecil berwarna biru tersebut. _Dimana dia?_ Gumamku. Saat itu, mataku terkesima dengan apa yang aku lihat. Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku untuk jaga-jaga kalau aku salah lihat.

Tetapi tidak, pandanganku tidak salah. Pandanganku benar. Mataku menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk dibangku ayunan dan kiyan bermain disana. Orang itu terlihat sangan familiar, rambutnya yang pirang tergerai lurus di punggungnya. Ingin sekali untuk aku mengelus pelan rambutnya...  
Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya, dan menyapanya dengan suara pelan. Kudekatkan mulutku kebelakang telinganya, kubisikan kalimat yang ingin aku ucapkan.

"Kau sendiri disini?" sapaku pelan. Aku melihatnya menengok kearahku dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Yah,begitulah.." katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan dan menunduk. Merasa aneh, aku memegang pundaknya dan berpindah kedepan dengan bersetumpu didepannya sambil menatap matanya dengan halus dan bertopang dagu dikedua pahanya. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini, kurasa badanku membuatnya terkesan berani. Seperti… badanku yang menggerakkanku, dan bukan aku.

Aku melihatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bertanda bingung. Dan dia membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung kearahku. Aku diam, tidak merespondnya. Aku masih menatapnya dengan halus, memperhatikan mukanya yang menurutku begitu…. Cantik. Aku menariknya cepat yang telah membuat badannya ikut tertarik. dia terjatuh dari ayunan dan memeluk diriku. Aku menyadari bahwa ia tersentak dan cepat-cepat mundur.

"A-aa e-etto… g-gomen ne. kenapa kau menarikku tadi?" katanya sambil terbata-bata. Aku menarik nafas, _dan tidak merespond._

"Entahlah,Lucy. Aku sendiri juga tidak tau.. hehe" Aku menggaruk belakang leherku yang terlihat tidak gatal.

Aku melihatnya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang berbicara, beberapa menit hanya hening yang menyelimuti kami berdua. Kami saling melamun satu sama lain. Yang sepertinya terliaht sedang sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing. aku melihatnya sedang melihat sekeliling taman dengan santai. Dengan tidak sengaja, dia menyentuh tanganku yang sejajar dengan tangannya kini tanganku telah berada dibawah tangannya. Ia melihat kearah tangan kami yang saling bersentuhan. Ia tersadar dan cepat-cepat menarik kembali tangannya dan memegangnya.

Aku melihatnya menatapku, pas-pasaan denganku yang sedang mengamatinya. Aku mengamati mukanya dan seluruh badannya. Dia hanya merespond sebelah alisnya. Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar, aku menyentuh halus pipi kirinya. Aku mulai memainkan jari-jari yang diujung rambutnya. elusan pelan dan sentuhan dariku telah membuat mukanya merona merah.

"Hey…" aku berkata pelan yang sepertinya telah membuat mukaku memerah.

"hm? Kenapa?" balasnya dengan datar. Beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban dariku. Tidak lama kemudian, aku melanjutkan "Kau.. terlihat… cantik,Lucy" aku mengucapkannya dengan nada terputus-putus dan menyeringai.

_aku melihatnya merona merah_. "haha, Arigatou gozaimasu!" jawabnya tersenyum yang membuat matanya membentuk huruf n. kemudian aku melihatnya merapikan rambut yang ternyata masih dipegang olehku. Ia menyentuh tanganku yang membuatku tersadar dan cepat-cepat melepasnya

"Kau sendirian disini,Natsu? Ngomong-ngomong.. dimana Happy?"dia celingak-celinguk.

"Tidak, tadi aku juga sedang mencarinya disekitar sini. Tapi yang aku lihat hanyalah kau,Lucy." kataku. Kemudian, aku berdiri didepannya dan mengulurkan tangan..

"Sini, ikutlah.." ajakku kepadanya. Aku meraih tangannya dan berdiri. Kemudian, aku menarinya dengan sedikit berlari yang membuatnya ikut berlari-lari kecil. Aku membawanya kejembatan yang dipenuhi pohon sakura. Setelah kami sampai dijembatan, Aku berniat memberikannya sebuah kejutan.

_Natsu… ada apa dengan dirimu? Kenapa… aku begitu bodoh tiba-tiba berasa sangat senang berada disamping Lucy. Dan.. apa yang kupikirkan? Memberinya sebuah kejutan? Hah,memangnya dia akan menyukainya? _Aku bergumam dengan hati yang berdegup kencang.

_Baiklah.. sekarang saatnya. Ganbatte Natsu! _Aku menyemangati diriku.

"Lucy,Lihatlah ini.." kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Dia memperhatikanku. Aku mengeluarkan api dari tanganku dan menembaknya kearah langit malam yang sunyi.

JEDUAR! JEDUAR!

Suara kembang api berwarna merah bermunculan diatas langit,ia mendongak dan terlihat terkesima memandanginya. Dia tersenyum lebar kearahku. Aku menatapnya dengan tersenyum manis. Diapun membalas senyumku.

_"Arigatou.. gozaimasu Natsu, ini… benar-benar menakjubkan!" Aku tersentak dan langsunglah jantungku berdegup dengan kencang karena.. tiba-tiba Lucy memeluku._

_Dengan ragu,antara yakin atau tidak, antara benar-benar harus melakukan atau tidak, aku membalas pelukannya. Aku memeluknya dan kami saling berpelukan._

_"Douitashimashite…" kataku. Kemudian, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan Lucy juga melepas pelukannya. Kami berdua beratatap muka, dan sepertinya muka kita berdua sama-sama memerah. Hening beberasa saat, Lucy memulai pembicaraan.._

_"e-emm.. Natsu, sebaiknya aku harus segera pulang. Ngomong-ngomong… terimakasih kejutannya, aku benar-benar menyukainya." Lucy tersenyum, senyuman itu… menurutku sangatlah manis. Dia melambaikan tangannya kearahku dan pergi._

_Aku tersenyum bahagia,sesekali aku menggigit-gigit kecil bagian bibir atasku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku dapat melakukannya.. entah apa yang terjadi padaku barusan, tapi… Hatiku berkata bahwa, aku ingin melakukannya. Apapun yang terjadi, Aku ingin membuat Lucy Bahagia._

_Yeah! Kau berhasil, Natsu Dragneel! Semoga pesta dansa besok, Aku bertemu dengan Lucy dan berdansa dengannya. Hehe.. _

_**Natsu and Lucy POV**_

_Cahaya matahari menyinari seluruh sudut kamarnya. menyilaukan seorang wanita cantik yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya, membuatnya terbangun dan membuka mata. Ia duduk dipinggiran kasurnya sembari menggosok kedua matanya. __Hmm..__ ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan tampang yang masih mengantuk dan menguap._

_Jam berapa sekarang? __Gumamnya. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding yang terpampang dikamarnya. __08.00, Saatnya mandi…__ ia berjalan kekamar mandi, tak lupa ia mengambil handuk dan menyegarkan badannya.  
Selesai mandi, Ia mengenakan T-Shirt berwarna biru putih dan short skirt berwarna biru. Kemudian,ia bergegas pergi ke Fairy Tail._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Ohayougozaimasu Minnasan!" Lucy menyapa semua orang didalam Fairy Tail. _

_"Lu-chan!" Levy melambaikan tangannya kepada Lucy. Lucy membalasnya_

_"Hai, Levy-chan!" Lucy membalas lambaian tangan Levy._

_Lucy kembali berjalan, kemudian ia berjalan kearah meja-meja teman seteamnya. Ia melihat Erza yang sibuk memakan kue, Gray yang sedang berbicang dengan Juvia, Happy yang baru dilihatnya, dan… Natsu. Lucy menampilkan wajah merahnya ketika ia melihat Natsu. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya tersenyum sendiri, yang bisa dibilang.. membuatnya bertingkah bodoh bila mengingatnya._

_"Ohayou.. Erza,Gray,Juvia,Happy,dan.. Natsu!" sapanya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan satu tangan._

_"hn, Ohayou mou.." Erza tersenyum kecil kepada Lucy_

_"Ohayou.." kata Gray_

_"Ohayou mou Lucy-san.." Juvia tersenyum._

_"Yom Lucy!" Happy menampilkan wajah lucu saat menyapanya._

_"Ohayou, Hime…" ucap Natsu tanpa sadar._

_H-Hime…__ Lucy yang mendengar kata-kata Natsu tersebut, merona merah. Ia melihat teman seteamnya dan Juvia sedang mengamati dirinya dan Natsu bergantian, Lucy hanya dapat menunduk._

_"Hoo, jadi.. kalian sudah jadian yah?" Kata Gray yang bertanya khusus kepadaku dan Natsu._

_"E-eh? Jadian? A-ahh.. Tidak tidak tidak.. A-aku tidak jadian.. Benarkan Natsu?" Lucy berkata dengan susah payah. Natsu yang melihat tingkah Lucy hanya terkekeh pelan sembari bertopang dagu._

_"Kau salah,mesum!" Natsu berkata datar. Dan seperti biasa, mulailah Natsu dan Gray berdebat. Erza yang sudah biasa melihat mereka, menatap mereka dengan tajam hal itu membuat Natsu dan Gray ketakutan dan berhenti berkelahi._

_"Lucy-chan! Kemarilah!" Mirajane berteriak dari counter memanggil Lucy. Lucy datang kearahnya. Tiba ditempat Mirajane, Mirajane memapangkan secarik kertas kepada Lucy. Lucy menerima kertas tersebut dari tangan Mirajane. Dengan bingung, Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

_"Datanglah nanti malam di taman Rainbow Sakura. Fairy Tail mengadakan pesta dansa ne.." Mirajane tersenyum kearah Lucy._

_"Ah, baiklah.. terimakasih atas Infonya Mira-san!" Lucy mengucapkan terimakasih dan tersenyum._

_Pesta dansa yah? Dia akan ikut? Hm, baguslah. Semoga saja aku berhasil mengajaknya dansa. __Natsu bergumam dalam hati._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Malam hari di taman Rainbow Sakura…_

_Natsu Dragneel berjalan dimalam yang indah. Ia mengenakan jaz yang menyelimuti badannya, membenarkan sedikit slayer yang ia pakai dileher. Akhirnya,sampai jugalah Natsu ditaman Rainbow sakura. Ia melihat semua orang yang sedang tertawa dan berdansa berpasangan. Ada Gajeel dengan Levy, Gray dengan Juvia, bahkan… Erza dengan Jellal._

_Apa Cuma aku yang tidak ada pasangan? Apa-apaan?__ Gerutu Natsu dalam hatinya. Ia menghembuskan nafas dengn cepat, seperti layaknya orang-orang frustasi.  
Natsu melihat sekeliling taman, ia mencari seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya._

_Dimana gadis itu? __Tanyanya dalam hati. Sampai ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang bersender dibawah pohon Rainbow Sakura. Orang tersebut sedang memejamkan kedua matanya, Mulailah Natsu menghampirinya. Orang-orang yang berdansa ditengah-tengah, seraya menyadari Natsu yang lewat dan mereka semua merapat ke pinggir kiri dan kanan._

_Natsu melihat Lucy yang sedang melihat sekeliling karena bingung mengapa semua orang menyingkir. Saat itu juga, Natsu melihat Lucy yang sedang terbelalak kaget karena menyadari kehadiran dirinya. Natsu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lucy. Dengan sedikit ragu, Lucy menggenggam tangan Natsu dan mulailah mereka berdansa_

_Lampu sorot bersinar kearah mereka, membuat para pedansa lainnya menatap takjub kearah Natsu dan Lucy. Lucy melihat wajah Natsu, Natsu memeramkn kedua matanya dan tersenyum. __Tampan… __Batin Lucy dalam hati setelah mengamati wajah Natsu._

_"Lucy…" Natsu berbisik pelan ditelinga Lucy dengan halus nan lembut._

_"Y-ya... Natsu?" berdetaklah jantung Lucy dengan cepat ketika menyebut nama Natsu. Natsu menatap kedua mata Lucy dengan tatapan lembut._

_"Entah kenapa… hari-hariku telah berubah. Semenjak ada seseorang yang menemaniku, aku menjadi nyaman. Setiap aku bersamanya,aku berasa benar-benar ini adalah hidupku…._

_Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi sepertinya perasaan ini akan tetap abadi, selamaku pendam semuanya tidak akan terpenuhi, dan sampai waktupun tiba… aku menemukanmu, Lucy…" Natsu melanjutkan dengan senyum manisnya._

_Lucy terbelalak atas apa yang diucapkan Natsu. Ia benar-benar tidak tau, kalau… apa yang dirasakan Natsu adalah perasaannya juga. Lucy tersenyum bahagia dan ia meneteskan air mata karena terharu._

_"N-Natsu…. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, tapi yang jelas… aku juga merasakan itu…" Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan terisak tangis yang berbahagia._

_Kemudian,Natsu mencium kening Lucy dengan lembut  
"__Selamanya… akan ku pertahankan semuanya untukmu, Lucy.."_

**_TAMAT_**

**Tolong reviewnya untuk fanfiction terdahulu saya di acc sebelum-sebelumnya ini, mwehehe :D kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna untuk inspirasi saya ;D sisanya, dari FF "That Trully Loving You" "Be Mine?" dapat dilihat di dedarkblue arigatou gozaimas! **


End file.
